


Ultimate Young Avengers

by Nightlit



Category: Marvel Ultimates, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-20
Updated: 2012-12-20
Packaged: 2017-11-21 17:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/600512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlit/pseuds/Nightlit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A take on what the Young Avengers might look like in the Ultimate Universe. I tried to keep to the spirit of the original series and the characters, while altering things to keep in the feel of the Ultimate universe.</p><p>Hope you like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ultimate Young Avengers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [torakowalski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/torakowalski/gifts).



Billy was apprehensive, then again, who wouldn’t be in his situation? To all appearances Billy was a wimpy, medium length scraggly haired, nerd boy and he was faced off against a tall, strapping, short haired blond Adonis. Who also just happened to be a clone of Thor. Not that Billy was a slouch. He was a gender swapped clone of the Scarlet Witch after all, but probability altering powers aside, he was still a boy facing off against a god.

“Asgardian. Wiccan. Today is your last day of training. Tomorrow you start in the field, so give it your all.” Billy could hear a smirk in the director’s voice, “But TJ? Try not to break Billy too much.

Billy sighed, “Frank, not helping.” That just got him a full on laugh through the comm system.

The room they were in was large but empty so there was no place for him to hide. TJ was roughly 20 meters away from him, still within throwing distance but far enough for him to be able to do a few calculations before it got there. That was how his power worked. He could more or less do anything so long as he could calculate it’s actual probability of occurrence. In theory this meant he had nearly unlimited potential power, but the math quickly became so convoluted and complicated that he would need a supercomputer in his brain to comprehend let alone solve it, so in practice he was typically limited to relatively minor things he could calculate on his own in a short period of time.

TJ's powers, on the other hand, came from having the body of a god enhanced by technology. Grafted to his spinal cord was an exoskeletal enhancer which mimicked the properties of Thor's girdle. It wasn't perfect, Thor himself was a lot stronger than TJ would ever be with the facsimile, but TJ was still loads stronger than a normal man. The graft did mean that TJ's powers couldn't be separated from him without killing him, which was one thing he had over his donor, but that wasn’t even what Billy needed to look out for. The real threat was the Mjolnir Armbands. Using electricity catalyzed from TJ's exoskeleton somehow interacting with the latent potential in his body, they let him form tangible fields of electromagnetic force. He couldn’t just create whatever he wanted, the specific shapes were pre-programmed in, but he could make Hammers and Swords, both of which he could throw, and platforms to use as stepping stones since he couldn't fly, so it wasn’t a huge limitation.

“And, action.” TJ immediately formed a hammer and then threw it at Billy. Billy expected this. In fact, the calculations for his next maneuver relied on it. He could see the numbers as blue light encased his hands and the hammer. It happened exactly as he intended. He sidestepped while reaching his hand out to catch the hammer. While there was way to much force for him to actually turn it on his own, that wasn't his plan. His powers kicked in and rather than sliding right out of his hands, it spun around his body under its own force. When he let it go, it was flying straight back at TJ.

TJ leapt at Billy, which meant that the Hammer actually torqued upwards rather than directly where TJ threw it from. Unfortunately for Billy, TJ was both smart and generally knew his MO, so the hammer crashed and harmlessly defused into a platform while TJ bounded in Billy's direction, an electromagnetic sword formed in his hands.

Billy dove back and went for the more direct approach, he just plain hexed TJ to slip and fall when he landed. TJ landed, slipped forward just as Billy predicted... and then a platform caught him at the waist turning his fall forward into leverage for a swing.

Billy jumped backwards avoiding the blade and then decided to change the game. One beam of blue light later and the Mjolnir gauntlets shorted out, “I was wondering when you would try that.” TJ said, and then a hammer appeared in his hands and he swung it at Billy's head, stopping inches away.

“And cut!” Frank's voice rang through the training room.

Billy stared at TJ, “How?”

TJ's smile was knowing as usual. Billy typically found comfort in it, but at the moment it was just irritating. “I thought it prudent to have a backup, so I asked for a set of Mjolnir anklets."

Billy sighed, “Sometimes I forget how smart you are.”

TJ laughed, “The muscle doesn't have to be brainless. It is simply done that way so that the ensemble doesn't feel like it could be done by one man.”

Billy sighed, “Sometimes I wonder why they even created me.”

TJ's knowing smile simply deepened, “Because there are things that neither muscle nor brains can accomplish.” He then put his hand on Billy's shoulder. “Besides, I cannot claim to be more intelligent than you.”

Billy smiled up as his vat brother as they sat down so Frank could tell them their results.

**The Next Day**

TJ and Billy were sitting in the briefing room looking at Frank and their other keeper Jasmine. “How does it feel to be going on your first mission as agents of SHIELD?” Frank asked.

Jasmine shook her head, “Ignore him. You are not nor were you ever agents of SHIELD.”

Billy and TJ looked at each other with confused expressions. They had been told their entire, admittedly short, lives that's exactly what they were. “Then what are we?” Billy asked.

Jasmine looked at him, “You are agents of an unnamed group which was formerly affiliated with SHIELD.” She then turned to a set of monitors on the wall. “We have been given intelligence about a pair of teenagers who have been acting as vigilantes.” She turned to the two of them, “While they have done no real harm, in the wake of the tidal wave in New York three months ago, any and all superhuman activity has the potential to bring an immense public outcry. Aside of the fact that both their lives will be in danger, it could cause needless violence against innocent mutants.”

The monitors changed to show two teenagers, one male one female. Jasmine pointed to a tall blonde male, “Out of costume he goes by Teddie. In costume he goes by Ediface, and he is a shape shifter with super human strength.”

“Do we know the source of his abilities?” TJ asked.

Jasmine turned towards them, “We believe he is a Chitauri.”

Billy raised an eyebrow, “But I thought the Ultimates stopped their invasion?”

Jasmine nodded, “True, but as the Chitauri are shape shifters we always knew it was possible a few of them remained on Earth. That said, there is no evidence that he is in any way working towards another invasion, nor that he has had contact with any other Chitauri. His species, though the source of his powers, is irrelevant to the mission.”

Four more figures appeared on the screens. The first one she pointed to was an inhumanly tall, green haired, green skinned boy who looked kind of like a teenage hulk. “This is the form he uses as Ediface. It is in this form that you are likely to engage him in the likely case that they do not come willingly. You should expect enhanced strength, durability and a litheness which defies his apparent size.”

The second was shorter, skinny and feminine. It had large young looking blue eyes and hair which was clearly sculpted to curve into points to the left side of his face. The third was also short, and has slightly darker skin, dark hair and slanted black eyes. The last was a heavyset dark skinned woman wearing exotic looking adornments, “These are forms we have known him to use on more than one occasion, but we do not expect to see them during this mission.”

She then pointed to the girl who was wearing a tight purple jumpsuit and a silly almost butterfly shaped purple mask, “This is Kate Bishop, though her true identity is not public knowledge, nor should it be. Her father is a a major business tycoon who could prove problematic if he finds out his daughter is a masked vigilante.”

Billy rained an eyebrow at her, “So... what's the actual mission?”

Jasmine raised an eyebrow back, “Patience is a virtue Billy. Nonetheless, I was about to get to that. The mission is to convince them to stop, or if diplomacy fails...” Billy sighed. Her tone made it clear this was what she expected, “...to detain them, using as delicate force as you can.” She looked TJ and Billy in the eyes sternly as she said this, “We do not want them injured, particularly Ms. Bishop."

TJ nodded, “So we need to incapacitate them while injuring them as little as possible.” He smiled, “I would have had to refuse the mission otherwise. Neither Billy nor myself should be asked to stoop so low as to injure a pair of children whose only crime is trying to do the right thing.”

Jasmine nodded, “I assure you we would never order you to do such a thing. That was one of the reasons we distanced ourselves from SHIELD.”

Billy took a good look at the pictures, “So when do we leave?” He asked.

Frank stood up, “ASAP . In fact, the helicopter is already prepped and ready to go.”

TJ stood up, “Then shall we?”

Billy nodded, “Let's go.”

**Meanwhile**

“I told you this was a bad idea.” Teddie said to Kate as they crouched in a corner. The bank robbers had initially seemed like an easy target, at least to Kate. A few Sub Machine Guns altered the odds significantly in their favor. Teddie hadn't been surprised. Neither of them knew what was in the duffel bags the robbers were carrying.

Kate shook her head, “At least you're bullet proof.” She said as she glanced under his arm to see where she should throw her grenade.

Teddie backed up pressing her closer to the wall, “They still hurt!” He said.

“Kick this towards them.” She said, realizing she was never going to get a good angle with her limited view of the area. “Then we...”

“Run for that Window.” He said to her.

She looked at the window, “I was gonna say change them, but you do have a point.”

It worked about as well as they could have expected. Kate threw the grenade over Teddie who nudged it towards the masked robbers. It exploded into a cloud of smoke which obscured them from the pair. They both waited a moment until they heard coughing and then they made a break for the window. Teddie jumped through it, shattering it and grunting at the same time. He decided to add jumping through bulletproof glass as another thing he would prefer to avoid in the future. Like getting shot by SMGs, or listening to Kate Bishop. He knew he was never going to be able to get away from that one though.

Kate followed and then Teddie grabbed her around the waist and darted into a nearby alley. It was not a moment too soon either, as a few seconds later they heard police sirens. “Now see?” Kate said, “If we hadn't butted in the alarms never would have been triggered and the robbers would have gotten away.”

Teddie sighed, “That was close. You know the police would like to bring us in just as much as the robbers.”

Kate shrugged, “You think that police can catch us?” Kate and Teddie walked further into the alleyway as Kate shed the parts of her outfit that wouldn't fit under the dress she brought. She had told Teddie she despised wearing dresses, but the two of them quickly realized they concealed her equipment well and that the right kind of dress could be fairly easily adorned on the go. She also got an obvious glee from ripping one off to access her gear.

Teddie laughed as he zipped up the dress, “No, but that doesn't mean I want to get shot more.”

Kate turned around and punched his shoulder, “Part of the gig right?”

Kate had found Teddie, alone, hungry and scared, a year before. He had tried to scare her into giving him some money. It hadn't worked at all, and soon he found himself inside a limousine being driven to her home. At first he didn't understand why this rich girl had taken him in after he tried to mug her. It didn't take him long to figure out she had helped him to get a superhero partner. He didn't mind though, she was nice, gave him a place to stay and they quickly became friends.

“So what now?” She asked him.

“Uh, I dunno, lunch?” He shrugged.

She nodded, “Genius as usual.”

Teddie shook his head, “And then after lunch we could find some less menacing criminals?”

Kate smirked, “I have taught you well.”

**Meanwhile**

“And you think they were involved in this failed Bank robbery?” Billy and TJ had stepped in and saved a group of cops from a Bank robbery gone wrong. Now they were scoping out what they believed to be their targets eating lunch at a burger joint.

Frank's voice came through the comm, “The security footage from the ATM camera seems to think so.”

TJ glowered slightly, “And all the other cameras you hacked into to follow them here.”

Jasmine sighed, “TJ, you know how important this mission is. We wouldn't just hack into just any camera.”

TJ nodded, “Just so we are aware that we are potentially invading people's right to privacy.”

Billy waved TJ over, “So we wait until they are in a less public area before we strike.”

Jasmine's voice came over the comm, “We might not get the chance. We don't want to lose them.”

Billy shook his head, “No, they want to keep a low profile, so they are going to want to stay out of sight as much as possible whether they get back in costume or not.”

TJ nodded, “I concur. Unless you want us to be on the evening news, we cannot engage them at this time.”

“If they wish to keep a low profile, they may simply...”

Frank cut Jasmine off, “...negative, we cannot take that risk.”

TJ and Billy both nodded, “Agreed.”

It did not take long for Kate and Teddie to find a place in private, and as Billy expected, they changed into their superhero guises.

TJ looked at Billy and Billy nodded, he then hopped down a few Mjolnir platforms before silently landing near the pair. He was no silent for vary long, “Hello, pleasure to make your acquaintance."

The reaction was immediate, “Who are you?” Ediface said to him menacingly.

TJ responded with sternness, “I am Asgardian. I do not wish to fight, but I was sent here to prevent you two from continuing your vigilante work.”

Billy wouldn't have been as up front, but TJ was who he was. It didn't take very long for them to respond. Ediface ran forward and punched TJ... down the street a few blocks. Billy just stared. Were Chitauri that strong?

Kate shook her head, “Great job. Now we either have a dead guy.”

Ediface shook his head, “Or he's not dead and we gotta get outta here.”

Kate nodded, “I second getting out of here.”

“TJ are you okay?” Billy was pretty sure he was, but a guy had just punched him a few hundred yards.

“I am fine. I probably don't need to tell you...” TJ started.

“Don't directly engage Ediface. I'm following them along the rooftops. They are taking side streets, making sure to stay away from crowds.” Billy took to the air. He was proud of that one. It had taken him almost a month to figure out and memorize the calculations which would let him fly on command.

“I am following your position. Ediface is the one to keep track of. Kate Bishop will be easier to find if we lose her.”

“Already on it.” It hadn't been a problem, Ediface and Kate were sticking together. They had stopped running pretty quickly after they thought they had lost TJ. It was their main mistake.

TJ came down on top of Ediface with a Hammer, knocking him into the ground. Kate was about to shoot him with an arrow of some sort but Billy landed right next to her. She was about to draw a knife when Billy said, “Please, we really weren't sent here to fight.”

Ediface looked at him, “Then why were you sent here?”

“Because I wanted you.” They all looked over at the voice. Standing there was a tall, bald, dark skinned man with an eye patch.

Kate glared at him, “And you are?”

The man turned around, “SHIELD will be here in moments. They will arrest you, put Teddie in a lab and ensure that Kate will never be allowed to fight again. So you coming with me or not?”

TJ raised an eyebrow, “What about us?”

The man smiled at him, “Just ask your superiors.”

Billy and TJ heard a sigh through the comm, “You can go with him.”

Nick Fury led the group through some alleyways as he spoke, “I have some things to tell you. First of all, Teddie, you aren't Chitauri.”

Teddie just stared at him, “What?”

“You're a mutant, enhanced to be a super soldier. You probably think you're sixteen years old, that's also untrue. Though you have only aged for sixteen years, you were born thirty-six years ago.”

Teddie stared, “I don't know what you are talking about. I'm Chitauri.” Billy noted Teddie seemed scared.

Nick turned and looked at them again, “No, you aren't. You are the origin of the formula that made the Hulk. You were taken by a scientist after your parents died. He did experiments on you without my knowledge and turned you from a relatively normal shape shifting mutant into well... what you are.” He turned around, “I didn't know what to make of you, so I had you put into stasis. The rest you probably can tell me more than I can tell you.”

Teddie sighed, “I was saved by my people. Then trained, but I ran away because I was scared. Then I was alone.” He didn't like thinking about that.

Nick Fury shook his head, “Sorry kid. I can tell you they weren't your people, but your gonna feel like they are, probably for the rest of your life. Brainwashing'll do that.”

Kate shook her head, “So what about me? My father isn't just gonna let me disappear without a trace.”

Nick Fury nodded, “Which is why you are gonna be sent back to your home in the morning. Wish I could tell ya otherwise, but we can't let you continue. Good news is, if you want a job? I got one. Bad news is, if you take it? You gotta disappear.”

Kate looked down, “How long do I have to decide?”

Nick Fury shrugged, “Take as long as you need. I can fake your death whenever I need to.”

He led them through a set of alleyways to a black van. “So now's your last chance, what's it gonna be Hulkling?”

Teddie raised an eyebrow, “Hulkling?”

Nick shrugged, “Better codename than Ediface.”

Billy got into the van, “Totally better than Ediface.” Billy hoped Teddie would go with them. He had a hunch there was a good probability that they would get along.

TJ followed Billy into the van. Teddie looked at Kate for a moment then looked at him.

Nick stepped into the van, “Superhero or science experiment?” He asked looking at Teddie.

Teddie stepped into the van. Kate followed.

Nick nodded, “That's what I thought.”

As they drove Billy kept looking at Teddie. He wasn't sure what it was, but he found the boy intriguing. For his part, Teddie was equally interested in Billy, but he was better at hiding it. Kate was far less subtle about her interests, "So Asgardian is it?" She asked.

TJ looked at her, "You may call be TJ if you would prefer." Kate and TJ kept talking.

Teddie leaned over to Billy and whispered, "I give him a week before he is eating out of her hands."

Billy laughed, "I don't know. TJ has a lot of self control." He turned to Teddie, "I'm Billy by the way."

Teddie smiled, "Teddie."

Billy blushed a little, "So it looks like we will be living together."

Teddie blushed as well, "I can think of worse things."

Billy nodded, "So can I."

Kate looked up from her conversation with TJ and smirked, "So should we leave you two lovebirds alone?"

Billy and Teddie both blushed and then the four of them laughed. It was then that Billy knew it was all going to work out.


End file.
